Code Geass Revolution
by xxxRima
Summary: Alors que tout le monde croit que Lelouch Vi Britannia a été tué par Zero, celui-ci se réveille et découvre un monde où tout le monde semble avoir oublié son existence et où l'effet de son Geass a disparut ; mais surtout, un monde où sa soeur Nunnally est devenue l'Impératrice de Britannia, aidé par Schneizel qui semble cacher quelque chose.
1. Chapitre 1

**_Turn 01 ~ L'homme derrière le masque_**

La foule criait, la foule hurlait, mais lui n'entendait qu'un seul son celui d'un cœur qui bat. Il le sentait au travers de l'épée fichée dans le corps face à lui. Il le sentait également grâce à leur proximité. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela déjà ? Parce qu'il y avait été contraint, parce qu'_il_ lui avait demandé.

Il reprit soudain conscience lorsqu'une main se posa sur son masque, laissant une marque ensanglantée sur le verre teinté. Il entendit vaguement son nom être prononcé par la personne face à lui, étouffé par le bruit de la foule qui continuait de l'acclamer.

« Zero ! Zero ! Zero ! »

Il n'était pas Zero. Il était simplement un meurtrier qui avait planté une épée dans le ventre de son meilleur ami. Il n'était également personne. Il était « mort » quelque temps avant, lors d'une bataille contre les Chevaliers Noirs, à bord de son Knighmare le Lancelot.

Il pleurait. Silencieusement certes, mais il pleurait. Ses larmes étaient cachées par son masque, qui cachait de même la honte et la tristesse qui l'accablaient. Son corps avait bougé tout seul lorsqu'il avait planté l'Empereur, se refusant à le tuer avec son âme. Il vivrait avec ce fardeau pour le reste de sa vie.

Essayant de chasser ses pensées, il retira la longue épée du corps bientôt sans vie de l'homme face à lui et chassa le sang de l'arme, éclaboussant les pieds du trône sur lequel était l'Empereur était assis quelques instants plus tôt. Quand à lui, l'Empereur s'effondra sur le sol, glissant sur le promontoire où se trouvait son siège, pour atterrir aux pieds d'une prisonnière.

Ses longs cheveux bruns ondulés cachèrent son visage à la foule lorsque le corps arrêta sa glissade. Elle écarquilla ses grands yeux bleus violacés, se refusant à accepter la réalité qui venait de se jouer devant elle. Elle prit alors tendrement la main de l'homme à ses pieds et la porta à son visage. L'homme la regardait mais sa vision se faisait trouble.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Pendant tout ce temps tu as… Grand frère, je t'aime ! s'écria la prisonnière

- Oui… J'ai… détruit… ce monde… pour en créer… un nouveau…, répondit-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

La prisonnière criait à son frère d'ouvrir les yeux, de résister et sur ces paroles, il relâcha son dernier souffle et ferma définitivement les yeux.

Une femme aux cheveux violets hurla que « le démon Lelouch était mort » et toute la foule se mit à courir, les gardes impériaux libérant les prisonniers qui devaient être exécutés le jour même.

Il regardait la scène qui se déroulait un peu plus bas, son masque cachant ses émotions. Il continuait de pleurer, regrettant amèrement son geste. L'idée de le voir mourir lui était insupportable. Il voulait de nouveau entendre sa douce voix, de nouveau lui parler et de nouveau revoir ses yeux d'un violet si étonnant.

C'est à cet instant que lui vint cette idée. Une idée totalement folle mais qui pourrait peut-être marcher. « Zero » jeta alors l'épée ensanglantée et sauta pour atterrir près du corps de l'Empereur. Il le prit dans ses bras et regarda la prisonnière. Malgré le masque du justicier, la petite princesse crut apercevoir son regard.

- Nunally, souffla-t-il.

Elle écarquilla de nouveau les yeux. Elle l'avait reconnu et instantanément elle avait compris. Elle regarda l'homme masqué prendre son frère tyrannique et partir de la même façon qu'il était arrivé, sans se faire remarquer et d'on ne sait où, profitant de la débandade de la foule. Les prisonniers furent libérés et le trône de l'Empereur déchu fut détruit.

Zero retrouva son Knightmare et s'envola, toujours le corps inerte dans ses bras celui-ci devenait de plu en plus froid et de plus en plus blanc.

Après de longues minutes de vol, le Knightmare se posa dans un entrepôt désaffecté. Zero descendit de la machine en se débarrassant enfin de son masque, s'empressa d'allonger son fardeau et courut chercher de quoi le soigner, enfin essayer, dans l'armure volante. Il n'y trouva qu'une trousse de premiers secours, ne contenant que quelques compresses, des bandes, du désinfectant et autres petites bricoles qui ne lui seraient d'aucune utilité pour le moment. Il retourna ensuite rapidement près du corps inerte et le déshabilla.

Le costume blanc était taché de rouge, une large plaie déchirant le corps de l'Empereur. Zero se maudissait d'avoir fait cela, il le regrettait encore. Tant bien que mal, il essaya de soigner la plaie, qui cicatrisant, laisserait une marque afin de toujours lui rappeler son geste. Une larme roula de nouveau sur sa joue et s'écrasa sur le pansement de l'Empereur.

« Pourvu qu'il survive », se répétait-il.

Terminant de bander la plaie, Zero se laissa finalement aller à sa peine et pleura toutes les larmes qu'il ne pouvait garder pour lui, se frappant mentalement pour lui avoir planté cette épée, pour l'avoir tué, mais au fond il espérait de tout son cœur.

Il ne remarqua même pas la présence derrière lui, se foutant bien de mourir s'il était attaqué ou bien d'être arrêté s'il était reconnu vu ce qu'il venait de faire…

- Suzaku…

Le dit Suzaku ne fit pas attention qu'on l'appellait.

- Arrête de pleurer Suzaku.

Celui-ci releva la tête, regardant de ses yeux embués la personne qui avait prononcé son nom. Il la regarda un instant. Elle semblait apporter de la lumière dans cet entrepôt où il ne régnait que la mort et une tristesse amère.

- C.C…., articula-t-il tant bien que mal, la gorge serrée par ses sanglots.

- Arrête de te lamenter, lui répondit-elle C'est ce qu'il voulait et il en était conscient.

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton calme mais ferme. Suzaku sécha alors ses larmes et se releva C.C. vint se mettre à côté de lui.

- Je ne voulais pas… et _il_ m'y a obligé. Il savait que je ne voulais et pourtant… Je déteste le Geass, lâcha le jeune homme, tout en regardant le corps de son ami allongé sur le sol.

- Il ne survivra pas s'il reste ainsi, expliqua la jeune femme comme si elle changeait de sujet. Tu devrais l'emmener ailleurs.

- Et où ça ? Zero vient de tuer le tyrannique Empereur de Britannia devant le monde entier ! Suzaku était maintenant en colère, se retenant de ne pas exploser devant la femme.

- Il va mourir si je le transporte encore, il a perdu trop de sang.

C.C. ne répondit pas. A la place, elle se pencha sur le corps sans vie du blessé et posa son front sur le sien. Soudain, une étrange lumière se dégagea de son corps et la marque du Geass qu'elle portait se révéla à Suzaku. Et comme pour répondre à cette lumière éclatante, l'œil gauche de l'homme allongé se mit lui aussi à resplendir et s'ouvrit, révélant lui aussi le sceau du Geass.

Suzaku regardait la scène sans rien dire, ni même penser. De ces deux lumières, une sensation de chaleur semblait se dégager et petit à petit, les lumières s'estompèrent et l'entrepôt désaffecté redevint l'endroit désolé qu'il était.

C.C. se releva et regarda Suzaku de ses yeux verts énigmatiques.

- Il vivra. Il doit vivre, affirma alors celle-ci.

Suzaku ne répondit rien, espérant qu'elle aurait raison. Et finalement, après plusieurs secondes de silence, il lâcha enfin :

_« Lelouch… »_

* * *

A suivre,

Et merci d'avoir lu :)


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Turn 02 ~ De retour à la vie**_

J'ai froid et pourtant j'ai chaud. Je me sens mal mais en même temps je suis bien. J'ai l'impression que… Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens autant de peine ? Suis-je triste ? Pourtant non. Mais je me souviens. Je me souviens de la terreur que j'ai imposée, de la peine que j'ai causée. Je me souviens de son regard, de ses pleurs et surtout de ses derniers mots.

« Grand frère »

Elle me considérait toujours comme son frère, malgré le mal que je lui ai infligé. Nunally… Je me souviens aussi de son regard à _lui. _Même s'il portait ce masque, j'ai vu son regard rempli de tristesse et de larmes. Ses larmes. Je lui ai tellement infligé à lui aussi…

Suzaku entra dans la chambre. Lelouch reposait dans le lit double, au milieu de la pièce. Depuis qu'il s'était illuminé au contact de C.C., il avait reprit des couleurs, il était revenu à la vie. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il était dans ce draps mais il continuait de dormir, toujours inconscient.

Suzaku s'approcha de lui et regarda l'homme endormi. Il lui prit doucement la main et la porta à sa joue pour en sentir la douceur. Une larme coula et fini sa course dans les doigts de Lelouch. Et soudain, le jeune garçon sentit ses doigts bouger, comme s'ils caressaient son visage. C'est là qu'il vit que deux petits yeux le regardaient. Lelouch affichait un léger sourire Suzaku le lui rendit. Alors, ils restèrent là à se regarder, sans un bruit, sans une pensée, jute à se regarder.

- Je vois que tu ne m'as pas obéit finalement, lâcha le blessé d'une voix enrouée et tremblante.

- Oui, je sais, lui répondit simplement l'autre jeune homme.

- Pourquoi ?

- …, Suzaki ne répondit pas tout de suite. Parce que… Nunally… ta sœur…

Suzaku ne put finir sa phrase. Il lâcha la main de Lelouch et lui tourna le dos. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte mais se retourna juste avant de partir.

- Tu dors depuis trois jours mais tu dois encore te reposer. Si jamais tu as un problème, tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler, je laisse la porte ouverte. Maintenant dors encore un peu.

- Est-ce que tu donnes des ordres à ton empereur ?, demanda Lelouch avec un air de défi.

- Non, c'est juste le conseil d'un ami, répliqua l'autre.

Son ton était froid, comme si Suzaku reprochait enfin à Lelouch le geste qu'il lui avait obligé de faire.

Ce dernier regarda le brun disparaître dans l'ombre du couloir et s'éloigner peu à peu de lui. Suzaku se dirigea vers le salon, ce salon qu'il connaissait si bien il y été venu tant de fois pour jouer quand il était petit, quand Nunally était trop malade pour sortir avec son frère, c'est lui qui venait les retrouver dans cette maison.

Dans le salon, il retrouva C.C. affalée sur le canapé, encore en train de s'engloutir une pizza au fromage. Elle regardait la télévision qui annonçait les grandes nouvelles, suite à la mort de l'Empereur tyrannique de Britannia. Il s'assit lourdement dans un fauteuil, regardant sans vraiment prêter une oreille attentive à la télévision. Les informations qui y défilaient n'étaient qu'un énième récapitulatif de la « libération » de Zero sur le peuple rien de bien nouveau depuis trois jours puisque le nouveau gouvernement n'était pas encore établi, aux dire de la présentatrice.

Pourtant, Suzaku pressentait que ce futur nouveau gouvernement n'apporterai rien de bon Schneizel était toujours vivant et cela ne lui suggérait que de mauvaises choses.

- Que va-t-on faire maintenant ? lâcha-t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

- C'est une bonne question, lui répondit C.C. sans pour autant lâcher sa part de pizza.

Lelouch dormait d'un sommeil sans rêve, celui qui vous tourmente, celui qui vous empêcher de vous reposer, celui qui fait remonter à la surface ce que vous vous efforcez de cacher… _Suzaku_…

Lelouch se réveilla en sursaut, le front en sueur et le souffle court. Tout en essayant de se clamer, Lelouch regarda le réveil posé sur la tale de chevet. 19h45… Aucun bruit, juste un silence pesant. Lorsque soudain…

Un bruit de gargouillement e fit entendre. C'est là que le jeune homme remarqua qu'il avait faim. Et grandement faim même. Si cela faisait bien trois jours qu'il dormait, il n'avait pas pu manger correctement. Il se leva avec quelques difficultés, son bandage l'entravant, et sorti de la chambre.

Malgré la pénombre du couloir, il aurait pu le reconnaître entre tous. C'était son couloir c'était le couloir de sa maison. Il n'y avait que Suzaku et C.C. qui connaissaient cet endroit. Le jeune homme se souvint alors des jours où ils jouaient, lui et son ami dans le salon ou dans la chambre de Nunally quand elle était trop malade. Il se rappela ses souvenirs tout en marchant en direction de la cuisine, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Il alluma la lumière et ouvrit le frigo. La présence de pizza à l'intérieur l'informa tout de suite de la présence de C.C. dans la maison.

- Alors elle aussi était dans le coup ? se demanda-t-il pour lui-même.

Cette remarque le fit sourire et il choisit de prendre un yaourt. Il alla chercher une cuillère dans le tiroir lorsqu'il entendit des voix provenant du salon. Il reconnut celle de la jeune femme ainsi que celle de son ami les deux étaient en train de discuter.

Il n'y prêtait pas très attention mais commença à s'y intéresser lorsqu'il entendit son nom être prononcé. Jetant le yaourt qu'il venait de finir à la poubelle, il se dirigea vers le salon.

Il resta au niveau de la porte, C.C. et Suzaku ne semblèrent pas l'avoir remarqué. Il écouta leur situation forte intéressante : ils discutaient de la suite des événements, de ce qu'ils allaient et pourraient faire pour lui, le travail de Suzaku en tant que Zero, Nunally et…

- Nunally doit sûrement être sou l'aile de Schneizel, lâcha Lelouch pour que les deux autres remarque enfin sa présence.

C.C. et Suzaku se retournèrent d'un même geste, regardant le jeune homme avec de grands yeux.

- Lelouch ! s'exclama la femme aux cheveux verts.

- Lelouch, tu ne devrais pas te lever, tenta le brun.

- Mais j'ai beaucoup dormi, ça va mieux maintenant.

- Je t'ai planté une épée, si tu bouges trop la plaie va se rouvrir.

- Quoi ? Mais je n'ai pas de plaie, fit Lelouch avec un air étonné.

Il souleva son tee-shirt, retira son bandage et caressa son ventre i n'y avait aucune trace de plaie. Juste une sorte de marque légèrement plus foncé que sa peau faisait office de cicatrice.

- Tu as raison, il n'y a rien, reconnut Suzaku, passant sous silence le fait que lui avait bien remarqué la cicatrice.

Cette trace lui resterai toujours en mémoire, l'accablant encore plus pour son geste.

Les trois jeunes personnes se remirent doucement à parler lorsque soudain, un flash info vint interrompre le programme en cours.

- L'Empire de Britannia vient enfin de nous faire parvenir une annonce pour son nouveau gouvernement, expliqua la présentatrice à l'écran.

La femme et les deux hommes se jetèrent alors littéralement sur la télévision. La femme à l'écran continuait de dicter ses informations d'une voix monotone.

- Pour la première fois depuis sa création, le contrôle de l'Empire revient à une femme. Il s'agit de Nunally Li Britannia, sœur de feu l'Empereur tyrannique. Elle sera secondée dans son rôle d'Impératrice par son grand frère, le troisième prince Schneizel Vi Britannie, ainsi que par sa grande sœur Cornélia Li Britannia, cinquième princesse de l'Empire. Voici tout de suite un discours de la jeune Impératrice.

La jeune fille s'afficha à la télévision. Elle portait une grande robe ornée de petites fleurs, de dentelles et de froufrous. Ses cheveux étaient parsemés de rubans fins et légers, encadrant parfaitement son visage lumineux ainsi que ses grands yeux violets.

Devant l'écran, Lelouch parut choqué. Inconsciemment, ce qu'il redoutait le plus au monde venait de se produire.


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Turn 03 ~ Question**_

La vue de sa sœur à l'écran lui coupa le souffle, comme si son âme était en train d'être arrachée son corps. Une douleur lui vrilla les tempes. Il avait l'impression d'être aspiré dans une autre dimension, une dimension de terreur où il ne saurait pas ce que deviendrait sa sœur. Sa chère sœur pour qui il avait été jusqu'à plonger le monde dans la peur et la tyrannie. Sa chère sœur qu'il aimait tant, la seule chose au monde qu'il ne voulait pas perdre et voilà que… Elle était maintenant devenue Impératrice de Britannia, la première à gouverner depuis le fondement de l'empire. Britannia… Comment allait-il faire pour réduire en miette cette chose maintenant qu'il était « mort » et que sa sœur y était à sa tête ?

Revenant soudainement à la réalité, il reprit son souffle d'un coup, laissant une larme couler le long de sa joue. Il releva les yeux au moment où sa sœur commençait son discours.

- Peuple de Britannia et du monde entier, moi, Nunally Li Britannia, je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses les plus profondes et les plus sincères. Je suis profondément désolée pour les horreurs que vous avez pu vivre et je vous promets de ne plus jamais vous faire subir un tel règne. Lelouch est mort, la paix est désormais vivante. J'espère dès maintenant reconstruire cet Empire et le partager avec vous et le monde dans une ambiance de paix. Je m'efforcerai de vous représenter dignement et je tiens ajouter que même si je suis sa sœur, je ne suis pas Lelouch. Je ne reproduirais pas ses erreurs même si je souffre de sa perte. Je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour votre attention.

Son discours stoppa tout. Partout à travers le monde, personne n'osait parler. Comme si un simple bruit pourrait rompre la fragile protection que venait de créer la jeune impératrice. Elle avait parlé avec franchise, sans aucune honte de son frère et avec fierté. Son regard exprimait tout son courage, c'était peut-être pour cela qu'il n'y eu qu'un silence rempli de gratitude et de remerciement qui lui répondit.

Face à cette annonce, Lelouch resta interdit, continuant de fixer l'écran sans vraiment le voir. Il était perdu. Suzaku aussi resta stupéfait de cette nouvelle. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à cela. Quand à C.C., elle ne dit rien non plus mais était tout aussi préoccupée que les deux autres hommes.

- La protéger… Je dois la protéger, articula finalement Lelouch qui s'était redressé mais qui continuait toujours de regarder l'écran.

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? demanda la sorcière. Je te signale que tu es mort.

- Je peux toujours reprendre mon rôle de Zero. En tant qu'allié de la justice je peux…

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée, intervint Suzaku. Lorsque j'ai recueilli ton corps qui reposait auprès de Nunally, nos regards se sont croisés et elle a compris que c'était moi maintenant Zero.

Lelouch tiqua. Dans sa position actuelle il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Mais le gouvernement venant tout juste d'être rétablit, il pouvait compter sur quelques temps de repos qui lui permettrait de mettre au point ses idées et ses plans ses plans pour protéger sa sœur bien-aimée. Mais la protéger de quoi ? Des autres nations en premier lieu. Certains Etats belliqueux tenteraient sûrement d'attaquer l'Empire en ces temps troublés afin de récupérer leurs territoires occupés par Britannia et ainsi retrouver leur honneur volé. Mais malgré cela, le jeune homme présentait une autre menace, plus interne à Britannia, plus proche, plus dangereuse. Mais qui ? Quoi ? Cornélia ? Cela était peu probable. Lelouch savait très bien que même si leur grande sœur tentait un coup d'Etat pour prendre le pouvoir, elle ne le ferait pas. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Celle-ci préférait se battre et gagner loyalement. De plus, le pouvoir l'attirait peu elle ne prendrait les rênes de l'Empire que par contrainte si elle n'avait pas d'autres choix. Il ne restait alors que Schneizel. Pourtant, celui-ci était contrôlé par Zero et donc par conséquent par Suzaku. Mais…

Réfléchir autant alors qu'il venait tout juste de se lever lui donna le tournis. Il ferma un instant les yeux et se calma. Dans la pièce, C.C. et Suzaku s'étaient de nouveau assis, la femme toujours en train d'engloutir sa pizza et le brun changeant de chaîne télévisée toutes les 10 secondes, mais tous deux se posaient des questions et semblaient tout aussi perturbés.

Geass… Le Geass… Voilà où il en était arrivé depuis qu'il avait eu ce pouvoir. D'ailleurs en y repensant, quelque chose l'interpella.

- Dis-moi C.C., as-tu récemment agis sur mon Geass ? demanda innocemment le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux violets.

- Hum… Lorsque j'ai retrouvé Suzaku dans l'entrepôt après qu'il t'a ramené et que tu étais à moitié mort, mon corps a bougé tout seul et lorsque j'ai posé mon front sur le tien, j'ai ressenti une étrange sensation, avoua la sorcière.

- Il y a eu comme une sorte de lumière et ton œil gauche a exprimé le sceau du Geass, compléta Suzaku.

- Et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai retrouvé une étincelle de conscience et de vie. Une personne normale n'aurait pas survécu à ce que tu m'as infligé pour me tuer Suzaku, même avec tes soins, fit Lelouch en jetant un coup d'œil au bandage.

- Tu veux dire que le Geass de C.C. t'aurait ramené à la vie ? demanda le brun, perplexe.

- Mon Geass et le tien sont liés étant donné que c'est moi qui t'ai fait passer ce contrat. Peut-être que comme tu n'avais pas réalisé mon souhait, il n'était pas temps pour toi de mourir, tenta la sorcière.

Assimilant les explications, une idée vint à l'esprit de Lelouch. Il passa rapidement dans la cuisine pour y ressortir muni d'un couteau et s'approcha de son ami.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire ? demanda Suzaku, inquiété par l'attitude du jeune homme face à lui.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs ne répondit pas, continuant sa marche jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques centimètres du visage de son compagnon. Son regard violet pongé dans les yeux verts qui s'offraient à lui, il attira toute son attention. Et sans crier gare, il approcha rapidement la lame au niveau de la gorge du brun, se stoppant à un cheveu de sa peau douce. Par réflexe, Suzaku avait fermé les yeux et serré les points. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il vit la mine interloquée de son compagnon qui avait abaissé l'arme.

- Je vois, lâche finalement Lelouch.

- Pardon ? fit Suzaku face à lui.

- Avec mo Geass, je t'avais ordonné de vivre Suzaku, ce que tu as toujours fait lorsque tu étais en danger de mort puisque tu y étais inconsciemment poussé. Mais cette fois-ci, au lieu de me stopper, ce que tu aurais très bien pu faire, ou d'esquiver afin de rester en vie, tu as juste fermé les yeux sans bouger. J'en conclus donc que l'effet de mon Geass a disparu sur toi, sûrement au moment où C.C. m'a redonné la vie.

Le silence se fit parmi les trois personnes. Le pouvoir du Geass de Lelouch avait disparu. Lors de leur dernière rencontre dans la salle du trône de Britannia, lorsque Lelouch avait fait part de ses dernières volontés à son ami, il lui avait fait promettre de devenir l'allié de la justice et ainsi de se soumettre au « Geass » du peuple qui était le « souhait des gens ». Cependant, il n'y avait pas eu de véritable contrat avec une vraie passation de pouvoir entre Lelouch et Suzaku comme il y avait eu entre Lelouch et C.C. Le véritable Geass était donc toujours entre les mains de l'ex empereur et si le Geass avait disparu sur Suzaku, il était fort probable que toutes les victimes de ce sortilège en soient maintenant libérées. Cela valait aussi pour Schneizel qui était maintenant libre de l'emprise de Zero. S'il venait à s'en rendre compte, il comprendrait alors que Lelouch n'avait plus d'emprise sur lui et qu'il était encore en vie.

Maintenant, il devenait une réelle menace pour Nunally et Lelouch en avait pris conscience au moment où il avait compris qu'il avait perdu son Geass. Il était devenu sa nouvelle cible abattre pour protéger sa sœur. Maintenant il avait quelqu'un contre qui combattre et cette fois encore, cet ennemi se résumait à Britannia. Il se fit alors de nouveau la promesse intérieure de réussir coûte que coûte, quitte à y laisser réellement la vie. Il était déterminé et rien maintenant ne pouvait l'en empêcher.

* * *

A suivre,

Merci d'avoir lu :)

Et encore dsl' pour cet énorme retard, j'essayerai de me remettre à l'écriture plus fréquemment maintenant ^^


End file.
